


mimosas and fish ladies

by ClassyFangirl



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, all of the hate none of the sex, generic post-Sburb AU, implications of Rose/Eridan?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyFangirl/pseuds/ClassyFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy and Meenah are actually pretty good at this whole kismesis thing. But alcohol does not help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mimosas and fish ladies

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this is short. I swear I'll write something of substance someday.

"You fuckin' fish lady," Roxy said, her words slurred with alcohol already (ten AM, but she claimed mimosas were a perfectly acceptable morning drink, except there was no orange juice in her glass). "You are the worst fffffuckin' fish lady I ever met."

Meenah swirled the remains of her bubbly alcohol in the bottom of her glass. "Whale, let's not forget I'm the only fuckin' fish lady you ever met. You got more a' this champagne crap?"

Roxy waved a hand. "Somewhere. Or vodka. And nooo, you are not the only fish lady I ever met! Fef'ri is also a fish lady."

"Yeah, but 'm the only fish lady you ever fucked." She grinned- or bared her fangs, anyway. "Sea what I did there? Get it?"

"Wow, you suck. I knew I should only sleep with people with good vocabulalaries. Vocabu- vocab- you know what I mean. But nooo, I get stuck with fish pun girl. And not even the cute one."

"Hey!" Meenah gave Roxy a half-hearted (but ferocious!) poke in the chest. "I am crabsolutely adorabubble. Way better than the little princess."

"Whoa whoa whoa, hey now." Roxy poked her right in the boob. "'Crabsolutely adorabubble'? Wow, no. You have lost the right to use fish puns. Go directly to bad pun jail, do not pass go, do not collect two hundred boondollars."

Meenah jabbed her back. "I am the best at puns, bitch! Suck my frond!"

"I still don't know what that is, so no, fuck you!"

What should have been artful black flirtation quickly devolved into a slap fight. Rose and Kanaya found them on the floor, clumsily punching each other in the chest.

"Wow," Rose sighed.

"This is not anywhere near as bad as the time I found you trying and failing to kill Eridan with his own scarf," Kanaya replied.


End file.
